iMiss You
by musicfreak291
Summary: Some memories are good while others are bad, and reliving memories can bring you great joy or great sorrow. Songfic based on "Honey" by Bobby Goldsboro.


**iMiss You**

**A/N: Okay so this is a oneshot inspired by the song "Honey" by Bobby Goldboro. Yeah it's a really old song but I just felt this song had a nice story and figured I could make a oneshot so here it is. Many mini flashbacks in this story. Freddie's POV. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I looked at the tree in the yard. I can't believe how much it's grown. I looked to Buck who was lying next to me on my porch. He rested his head on his paws, just looking out to the street. I smiled, rubbing his head with my hand.

"Hmm it's so big now. It used to be so tiny." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes and I knew he could feel what I was feeling. Sam planted that tree a few years back and know it has grown to become pretty big.

_Flashback_

_I watched as Sam planted that twig in our front yard. After doing so, she stood up, admiring her work. "Pretty nice huh." She said, not taking her eyes off the little plant in front of her. I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to me and glared at me._

_"What? I can't help it. It's a twig." I said. She got angry and I could tell since she threw her gloves at me. I apologized for laughing of course but it was seriously a tiny tree._

_It was soon winter and it began to snow, really hard. Every morning I would watch as Sam ran out of the house to brush the snow away, so the tree wouldn't die. It was cute to see how she really cared for that tree. One day she came running back to the house, excited about something, slipping and almost hurting herself. I laughed, hard. So hard that my eyes started to water. I felt bad for laughing though, although Sam didn't really blame me for laughing. She said she would have laughed too if it was me._

_End Flashback_

I smiled, remembering all the memories. Sam was always the kid I loved. Always young at heart. She wasn't the smartest person around but she was also smart in her own way, and that's what I loved about her.

"I can still remember when I got her that Puppy for Christmas two years ago." Buck looked up to me and I smiled. "Yes I'm talking about you." I said. "I wasn't too thrilled about you keeping me awake Christmas eve though." I said. I could almost see a smirk coming from Buck.

She was so happy when she got Buck. She wanted a dog for a long time and she was ecstatic when she got Buck. But what I miss the most was when I caught her when her walls were down.

_Flashback_

_Work has gotten really hectic lately. I am working late almost everyday and today was no exception. I drove home, looking forward to see Sam after a long day. I parked in the driveway and made my way to the front door._

_"Sam, I'm home." I announced as I opened the door._

_"Freddie?" I heard Sam say. She sounded like she came from the living room so I went there. When I got there, Sam stood in front of the couch, looking at me. I could see that her eyes were a little red. For a split second I got worried, only to have the worry wash away when I looked at the TV to see that a sad late show was on._

_"Were you just crying?" I asked._

_"What? Over that? No way." Sam said pointing to the TV._

_"Aww Sammy crying over a show." I said, walking over to her. I could see the blush creep up on her cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute you like sad movies." I said giving her a hug._

_"Shut up Fredward." She quipped. I knew she was really embarrassed since she always insulted me when she was embarrassed._

_End Flashback_

I sighed. I loved remembering the times but it always came with that pinch of salt. I really missed her. I looked at the driveway, seeing the car parked there. More memories came flooding in.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the living room, watching TV. Sam said she needed to go to the store to get something so I lent her the car keys. I looked at the clock. It had been almost two hours and I was getting a little worried. The store was relatively close by and it wouldn't have taken two hours._

_Just then, the door opened and Sam walked in. She looked scared for some reason._

_"Is there something wrong?" I asked._

_"Freddie I need to tell you something." She said, nervously playing with her fingers. I stood up, walking towards her. "I kinda...wrecked the car." She said. She closed her eyes, thinking I was going to be mad._

_I wasn't really, but I figured I should put on an act, just to make her a little scared. I knew Sam was rubbing off on me since I was beginning to like to torment her a little. I pretended to be angry the best I could._

_"What! How could you...I mean....My car!" I shouted, not too loudly though. I didn't want to make her that scared. I guess my acting hasn't really improved since she began to smile and hugged my neck._

_"I knew you wouldn't be mad." She said. I chuckled and put my arms around her._

_"How can I be mad at you? Are you alright?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Little can be said for the car though." She said._

_"Oh what the heck. As long as you're alright." I said and kissed her forehead._

_End Flashback_

I wished that things could go back to the way it used to. I hated the day that everything changed. That stupid day that I wished never happened.

_Flashback_

_I got off work early. I decided that I was going to surprise Sam with a nice dinner tonight and so I took half the day off. I made sure that I made as little noise as possible when I went home. I entered the house, but couldn't find Sam anywhere. I decided to check our bedroom. While walking in the hallway, I could hear faint sobbing coming from our room._

_As I approached the door, I could hear the crying getting louder. I slowly opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the bed._

_"Sam? Is everything alright?" I asked. She looked at me and I could tell she had been crying a lot since her eyes were really red and puffy._

_"Freddie, um...you know I went to the doctor last week right." She said between sobs. I nodded. She had been complaining about really bad headaches lately and she decided to get it checked. She got an MRI and everything._

_"Yeah what about it." I asked._

_"I went back today and..." she stopped. I knew it wasn't good news._

_"What did the doctor say." I say kneeling beside her._

_"I have a brain tumor." She said. "It's near the base of the brain and they said it cannot be operated." My world crashed right there. Sam began to sob again and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That was the first day in my life I just felt my heart sink._

_End Flashback_

I felt the pain again. The horrible feeling I had. My mind went straight to that spring night. The night she left. She just went away, just like that. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I just woke up and she didn't. I was broken. Never have I felt that empty. I was breathing but I didn't feel alive. Even to this day I wake up in the middle of the night, tears flowing down my face. All I can do is call her name, though I know it can never bring her back.

My life seems like an empty stage now, where Sam lived and played. The sky began to become dark as a storm cloud passed overhead. Rain started pouring down and I looked at the garden that Sam worked so hard on. I felt my eyes water. The tree swayed in the breeze. I looked up at the sky.

"Sam, I miss you so much. I wish that I could join you, so much. If only I could." I said. Like the sky, my mood was dark and I just wished that my life could be sunny again. But that boat sailed when Sam went away.

"I love you Sam." I said as I got up and walked back into the house, Buck following at my heels.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so did you like that. I hope you did. If you haven't heard the song yet you should it's really good. So please review.**


End file.
